Amours A Sens Unique
by Miss Delice
Summary: Recueil qui comporte une suite de pages de journaux n'ayant aucun rapport entre eux, à part les mots "amour" et "unique". Mon Amour Simple (MomoxTsuyu) ; Mon Amour Secret (JirouxMina) ; Un Amour Léger (OchakoxMei) ; Un Amour "Amical" (ItsukaxIbara) ; Un Amour Planifié (YuixReiko). Yuri
1. Mon Amour Simple

**Enchantée !**

 **Je m'insère dans la communauté avec du Yuri. (En dévoilant, mon premier One-Shot)**

 **J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, et désolée si ce personnage est un peu OOC (ou OCC, je ne sais pas trop comment c'est dit), ce qui veut qu'il sort de son rôle enfin de sa personnalité initiale. Mais après on a tous notre propre façon de voir un personnage, donc je dirais que c'est comme ça que je la vois.**

 **Disclaimer : L'œuvre et l'univers de "My Hero Academia" ainsi que Momo Yaoyorozu et Tsuyu Asui appartiennent à Kohei Horikoshi.**

 **Je vous laisse lire à présent.**

* * *

 **C'était juste être un simple regard. Pas une longue attente désespérée d'un amour à sens unique !**

 **Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a attirée chez elle. Peut être le fait qu'elle soit insensible aux situations dangereuses. Son calme légendaire ? Ou peut être le fait qu'elle soit si mignonne. J'aime les choses mignonnes.**

 **Ses cheveux attachées en nœud la rend mignonne. Comment elle réfléchit la rend mignonne. La façon dont elle parle est mignonne. Tout est mignon chez elle.**

 **Mais ses manières, le regard qu'elle pose sur moi, ses yeux vides mais si remplis.**

 **C'est un amour à sens unique. Mais je l'aime pour ce qu'elle est.**

 **Je l'envie un peu...**

 **Quand je la regarde, j'ai envie de la serrer dans mes bras. Quand je la voie regarder quelqu'un d'autre, je veux qu'elle me regarde et seulement moi. Quand elle parle à quelqu'un je veux que ce soit à moi qu'elle parle. Je veux qu'elle soit uniquement à moi, rien qu'à moi.**

 **Mais ce n'est pas possible.**

 **Je ne suis même pas à la hauteur de mes propres espérances, comment puis-je avoir quelque chose que je ne mérite pas ?**

 **J'aimerais avoir confiance en moi autant qu'en mes sentiments pour elle. Mais sont ils vraies ?**

 **Devrais-je ressentir ça alors que j'ai des responsabilités. Comment puis-je être assez forte pour la protéger si je ne le suis pas pour ma classe.**

 **Je ne me permettrai de ressentir des choses pour elle que lorsque j'aurais accompli quelque chose dont je pourrais être fière. Et elle aussi.**

 **Je pense que je l'aime. Mais cet amour est-il raisonnable ? Est-il normal ? Est-il normal de la vouloir près de moi ? De vouloir la sentir ? De la voir exprimer des sentiments pour moi ? De la voir rire, sourire, pleurer, crier, et rougir seulement pour moi ? Je veux être la seule à la connaitre entière.**

 **Est-il normal cet amour trop possessif ?**

 **Je sais que le monde ne peut se plier aux règles que je lui demande. Mais je la veux.**

 **Pourquoi est-ce que je la veux ?**

 **Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant. C'est peut être pour ça que je ressens des sentiments aussi agressifs. C'est la première fois que je ressens ce genre de choses.**

 **J'ai envie de la connaitre, de la connaitre plus que tous ceux qui sont dans notre classe.**

 **Plus que ses amies.**

 **Plus que ses parents.**

 **Plus que n'importe qui.**

 **...**

 **Je ne sais plus où j'en suis...**

 **Peut être qu'aimer est trop vague pour moi, je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour ou alors vouloir posséder quelque chose. Une personne.**

 **Je sais que je peux paraître ridicule, mais est-ce réel ? Vraiment ?**

 **J'ai peur, en fait... J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.**

 **En cours, je me contente de quelques regards. Dans les combats, je me ronge les sangs à chaque blessures qu'elle pourrait avoir. Dans la rue... Et bien, je ne sais pas parce que je ne la suis pas. Je me contente de regarder son dos s'éloigner de moi à chaque pas qu'elle fait. Et quand je ne la vois plus, je soupire de mon incompétence. Je veux lui parler mais je n'ose pas en dehors des classes. Je voudrais la voir en dehors des cours. Manger des douceurs avec elle, faire du shopping avec elle, me balader avec elle.**

 **Mais je sais que je ne peux pas. Je dois réussir mes examens, faire des choix, réussi à devenir une héroïne parfaite sans peurs pour pouvoir être la meilleure. Je veux qu'elle soit fière de moi. Que je puisse la serrer dans mes bras. L'embr-**

 **Hum hum, je m'égare encore.**

 **Mes pensées ne sont que pour elles. Comment puis-je me concentrer sur mes devoirs et mes cours avec ça !**

 **Je ne fais que rougir à chaque fois et mes pensées restent vraiment dans la limite du possible et ne va pas plus loin que de simples pensées saines ! Voilà, mes pensées sont saines et mon amour, juste, et seulement, très simple et léger ! Il n'est pas débordant ni même exageré ! Ahah voilà !**

 **Je suis calme et raisonnable ! Je suis simple et normal !**

 **Je ne suis pas entrain d'imploser sous des pensées malsaines, ni même de vouloir la voir dans des situations embrassantes avec moi !**

 **Mon amour est seulement un simple amour à sens unique.**

 **Sur ce, je vais m'en aller.**

 **Des exercices et leçons m'attendent.**

 **Au revoir.**

 **Elle pose avec rapidité son stylo à côté du journal. Son journal intime.**

 **Elle soupire et s'étire sur sa chaise. Voilà une chose de faite, pense-t-elle, j'ai au moins trouvé un moyen de soulager mon stress, même si ça ne durera pas très longtemps.**

 **Elle referme son journal et le pousse sur le côté pour ne se préoccuper que de ses devoirs.**

 **À un moment, elle s'arrête involontairement, puis passe la main sur ses lèvres, un sourire au visage. Puis se remit au travail comme si ça ne s'était pas passé.**

 **Si un miroir se trouvait en face d'elle, on aurait pu alors voir, ses joues se remplir de rouge, un sourire léger. Ses lèvres entrouvertes, sa main à peine posée sur elles. Mais le plus étonnant aurait été de voir ses yeux remplis d'un désir débordant, presque malsain.**

 **Oui, elle, Momo Yaoyorozu, brûlait d'un amour passionné pour sa camarade de classe Tsuyu Asui.**

* * *

 **Merci pour votre lecture.**

 **Pour moi Momo est une passionnée incomprise ahah et Tsuyu, une rêveuse incomprise.**

 **Bien sur ce One-Shot ne prend pas tous les volumes en compte et les suivants non-plus, veillez à ne pas trop rester sur ce genre de chose.**

 **Si voulez laisser une marque de votre passage, ou simplement dire ce que vous souhaitez, n'hésiter pas à laisser un commentaire.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce One-Shot, et excusez moi d'avance si vous trouvez des fautes.**

 **Bonne soirée à vous et à la prochaine.**

 **EDIT : Suite au commentaire d'une personne, j'ai décidé de regrouper tout ces OS en une fiction. Cela vous permettra d'avoir une suite d'OS comportant le même type de lecture, ici des journaux intimes. Pardon d'avance si cela vous embête. A la prochaine pour la suite des évènements.**


	2. Mon Amour Secret

Bonsoir, bonjour !

Voici un nouveau couple Yuri !

Cette fois c'est sur Kyouka et Mina. Kyouka est ici un peu timide et réservée. Enfin, plus asocial qu'autre chose mais voilà ahahah.

Disclaimer : L'univers et œuvre "My Hero Academia" ainsi que Kyouka Jirou et Mina Ashido appartiennent à Kohei Horikoshi.

Sur ce bonne lecture !

Des fois, il faut qu'on te pousse pour dire quelque chose. Parce que tu en as besoin. Parce que tu as besoin d'aide , et bla bla bla. Mouais...

Sauf que j'en ai pas besoin, moi, de l'aide. Il faut toujours qu'elle voit les choses comme ça. Mais j'ai pas besoin de ton aide. J'ai pas besoin de toi. Enfin, ça, c'était avant. Avant que je me dise que, si, j'avais besoin d'elle. Mais pas vraiment.

Il y a des jours avec et d'autres sans. Là, c'est sans. Je veux dire que oui, au début, j'avais pas besoin d'elle (j'avais besoin de personne, mais passons), et que je me sentais bien comme j'étais. Mais je me suis rendu compte, qu'on peut pas grandir en restant toujours comme ça. On est obligé de changer pour mieux évoluer. Même si on en a pas envie.

On est un peu un duo, elle et moi. Moi je suis l'asocial qui suit un peu tout le monde et elle s'est l'excentrique qui dirige un peu tout le monde (enfin le sien surtout). Et puis j'ai été attirée, contre mon gré !

Ça a commencé le jour où on ne savait pas trop quoi faire, enfin elle, moi j'étais surtout entrain de me demander comment aborder les autres tout en lisant deux-trois trucs sur mon téléphone. Puis, elle est venu vers moi et m'a proposé de sortir avec les autres filles de la classe.

J'allais gentiment refusé (d'un "non" sec. Oui, je trouve ça gentil pour ma part), mais j'ai croisé son regard. Ses yeux jaunes et d'un profond noir me fixaient.

Et je n'ai pas su se qui s'est passé après. J'ai été en quelque sorte déconnectée de tout support visuelle. Pour me retrouver à chanter dans un karaoké. Un karaoké. Ouais, même moi je sais pas se qui m'a pris ce jour là. Elle sait hypnotisée les autres et leurs faire tout ce qu'elle veut ou c'est comment ?

Bon, c'est à partir de là que ça a commencé. Et depuis je suis enfermée dans la boucle, enfin ce maudit labyrinthe qui ne me permet pas d'en sortir. Mais il y a une sortie, c'est ça le pire, mais je l'aime pas, cette sortie là, donc je préfère tourner autour en faisant semblant de ne pas la voir.

Non. Je vais me contenter de regarder et de voir comment les évènements vont se succéder et ne pas interargir avec le monde qu'elle me propose. Et puis, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter de quoi que se soit puisqu'elle vient toujours me voir pour regarder ce que je fais même si je fais rien. Pas que j'aime ça ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais je ne deteste pas vraiment ça non plus...

Je sais que ça peut paraître un peu idiot mais je pense que je l'ai- apprécie bien.

Je ne ressens pas des sentiments comme de l'amitié, je ne pense même pas que l'on puisse les qualifier tout court. Je sais juste que j'apprécie son regard quand elle me parle, lorsque nous allons au karaoké ensemble, même si je trouve ça desagréable qu'on y aille toutes, juste un peu, j'aime la voir de dos et la voir lancer ses attaques, j'aime la voir se déplacer, j'aime ses formes qui sont un peu voluptueuses, j'aime son sourire et j'aime sa voix.

Mais je l'apprécie seulement, et seulement comme elle est. J'aimerais juste être un peu son centre.

Je l'aime un peu. Juste un peu.

Je me dis que j'aimerais qu'elle me remarque un peu plus. Qu'elle ressente des choses pour moi. Je veux qu'elle m'apprécie pour ce que je suis. J'aimerais vraiment l'avoir pour moi. Voir comment elle est quand il n'y a personne. Je veux avoir un peu d'elle en moi, aussi. Je l'admire vraiment.

Et, c'est idiot comme pensée mais, c'est un peu mon héroïne à moi.

La personne que j'admire le plus et ce que j'aspire à être.

Ma Mina à moi.

Kyouka ferma le journal avec une grande hâte, comme si elle avait peur qu'on voit ce qu'elle venait d'écrire. Un peu honteuse, elle enleva délicatement la main de son journal. Pour le carresser légérement. Puis mis rapidement ses mains sur visage pour cacher tant bien que mal, sans grande réussite, son visage maintenant pivoine.

C'était quand même étrange d'écrire ce genre de chose. Mais même rouge, elle continuera de cacher ses sentiments. Même comme ça, elle restera au point de départ à attendre le soleil se lever et se coucher. Même en ressentant des sentiments comme l'amour, la honte, la joie, et la jalousie, elle les ressentirait en les gardant enfermés.

Elle abandonne peu à peu de cacher son visage, et se met à présent à tourner sur sa chaise de bureau comme pour cacher son embarras en passant à une autre activité. Mais ça ne marchait pas. Elle balance sa tête en arrière pour se changer les idées. Un sourire, timide, se peint alors à son visage. Et une grande chaleur s'installa alors dans son cœur, bonne pour y rester.

Et c'était dans ce timide amour secret que Kyouka Jirou continuerait d'aimer Mina Ashido. En cachette.

Voici la fin de ce One-Shot, j'espère qu'il vous a plut.

Désolée d'avance pour les erreurs que vous avez pu remarquer de celui ci.

Kyouka est une asociale, une timide cachée oui. Son monde tourne un peu autour de celui de Mina. Pour qui elle est son rayon de soleil son univers ! Enfin...

Voilà sur ce, à la prochaine pour un nouvel OS.

N'oubliez pas de mettre un commentaire pour montrer votre passage, ou pour vous éclatez ! Oui, mais pour me dire si ca vous a plut ça marche aussi comme raison... Ou écrire n'importe quoi aussi, ça peut passer...

Allez je vous lâche à la prochaine !


	3. Un Amour Léger

Hello !

Alors, oui encore un Yuri... Mais qu'est ce que vous voulez, il y en a pas assez à mon goût ! (Voir presque pas surtout...)

Cette fois ci cet os est centré sur Ochako Uraraka et Mei Hatsume (un peu sur quelqu'un sur un autre, oui, un, mais que voulez vous...)

Ahahah, enfin bon. Bonne lecture !

Mei Hatsume.

Rien qu'avec c'est deux mots, c'est déjà la mouise.

Pas qu'c'est mauvais, mais c'est qu' c'est dérangeant !

J'sens des trucs bizarres à chaqu'fois que j'le dis, non, à chaqu'fois qu'j'le pense...

J'me dis qu'ça partira qu'il y aura aut' chose.

Oui, mais non... Y'a toujours aut' chose mais j'arrive pas à mettre des mots d'ssus. C'est un nouveau sentiment, un peu comme ce que je ressens avec Deku mais en plus fort.

Je sais très bien que c'est idiot, mais voilà...

Et puis j'l'interesse pas, j'suis sûre... Ses "bébés" sont plus importants de toute manière.

Elle est mignonne en plus. C'pas totalement ça qui m'a intéressé chez elle, c'plus le regard qu'elle a quand elle construit s'machines. Son regard qui pétillent, et elle m'semble si heureuse dans c'qu'elle fait... La sueur lorsqu'elle s'met à l'ouvrage. Sa poitrine qui r'bondit à chaqu'mouv'ment qu'elle fait...

Mais le s'jet n'est pas là.

Pourquoi je r'ssens ça ? Et bien, j'sais pas vraiment. C'est arrivé comme ça, d'un coup. J'ai pas eu mon mot à dire sur c'coup là.

Et pouis, je m'suis senti j'louse en plus. Lors du festival d'l'ecole p'dant l'épreuve du cheval là. Elle parlait avec Deku, mais j'me suis sentie j'louse parce que ces deux là, ils s'parlaient normalement, sans problèmes. Comme s'ils étaient proches.

C'est idiot comme réaction, j'veux dire, on s'connait presque pas en plus ! Bah, c'compliqué t'ça.

Mais j'écris que j'laime un peu. Juste un peu.

Ochako pose son crayon sur son journal et s'étire sur sa chaise. Elle pense un peu à ces mots qu'elle aurait du mal à avouer. À avouer en face de l'élue de son cœur. Elle sait qu'elle ne pourrait pas dire facilement ces mots sans être rigide, elle chercherait sans relâche ses mots sans arriver à faire une phrase intelligible.

Elle sentis au bout d'un moment qu'elle avait faim, et elle partit alors pour se faire à manger.

La fenêtre se qui trouva en face de sa porte s'ouvrit en grand à cause de la bourrasque qui venait d'arriver, et vint bousculer les pages du journal qui se trouvait sur le bureau lui même entre ces deux ouvertures.

Sur les pages se trouvaient des gribouillis des phrases non remplies, effacées.

C'est sur une d'entre elles que le vent s'arrêta de souffler. Il y avait d'écrit ces simples mots.

"Je t'aime I."

Cette phrase pouvait alors peut être changée quelque chose à sa simple écriture.

Voilà la fin.

Oui déjà... Mais bon c'est l'écriture qui veut ça !

Bien, j'espère que malgré l'écriture d'Ochako (elle a un accent, vous avez remarqué ?), vous avez aimé cet OS.

Si vous souhaitez faire des remarques, montrer votre passage, dire des bêtises (...), vous êtes le bienvenu d'écrire, ou la bienvenue pour laisser votre commentaire !

(Oh et si vous souhaitez savoir quel couple sera à l'honneur la prochaine fois, allez sur mon profil ! Ou alors attendez simplement la prochaine fois)

Et sur ce ! A la prochaine mes chers amis !


	4. Un Amour Amical

Salut à vous !

Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'avais rien écrit, mais repartons sur les rails voulez-vous ?

Nous repartons sur du Yuri (oui encore et toujours), c'est très bien je trouve voyez vous ?

Je souhaite également remercier Serenade bleue pour avoir laisser un commentaire, je te remercie ici encore. Je remercie également celles et ceux qui ont et lisent cette suite d'OS et j'espère qu'elle vous plait.

Sur ce je vous laisse avec Itsuka Kendo qui divague sur son amitié. Mouais !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cher journal,

J'apprécie beaucoup une amie dans ma classe, et je me demande si je peux me le permettre.

Pour moi elle ne représente qu'une amie pour moi, une camarade de classe qui compte autant que les autres, voir un peu plus.

Elle n'est pourtant qu'une amie, et pourtant c'est toujours elle qui apparaît dans mes pensées. Pourtant on ne se parle pas tant que ça. Même si j'aurais aimé le contraire.

Nous n'avons qu'échanger quelques opinions et quelques idées concernant la classe. Elle est restée toujours du côté de nos camarades et de sa noblesse d'esprit. J'ai l'impression de voir une nonne en elle des fois. Ou alors une princesse ? C'est assez étrange de penser ça, parce que je la trouve plutôt courageuse comme princesse.

Elle a brillé par ses capacités lors des épreuves du championnat, elle a pensé à ses camarades et n'a pas cherché la bagarre avec l'autre classe. Elle a su gardé son sang-froid et a pensé aux autres. J'ai trouvé cela remarquable. J'ai alors décidé de laisser ma place, pour laisser les autres, et dont elle, passé à l'épreuve suivante. Elle le méritait plus que moi.

Elle est forte et belle, ses cheveux la recouvrant comme un bouclier de ronces, ses yeux d'un vert profonds sont d'un calme humble, et sa stature est celle d'une personne qui garde les gens. Pour moi, c'est comme l'endroit qui te protège et te réconforte. C'est comme ça que je la vois. Comme une personne qui te protège du froid, de ceux qui te veulent du mal, de tout.

C'est un peu puérile comme pensée, j'ai l'impression de présenter ma mère ou ma maison ahah. C'est peut-être ça que je cherche à travers elle, du réconfort. Quelqu'un sur qui me poser. Mais c'est toujours idiot de penser comme ça, je n'ai plus quatre ans. Je ne dois pas me reposer sur elle, mais au contraire être là pour elle.

Je me rappelle l'avoir vu, un jour où nous étions en vacances. J'étais entrain de faire mon jogging matinal, elle emmenait sa soeur à l'école, je lui avait fait un signe de la main se jour là, et elle m'a simplement sourit. Et ce geste, même si c'était poli, m'avait fait plaisir. Il m'avait réchauffé le coeur, je m'étais senti plus jouette.

A l'entraînement, elle ne cesse d'être redoutable. Jamais elle ne lache une affaire, et prend les conseils et les instructions très au sérieux. Je me suis déjà entraînée avec elle, et elle peut être redoutable si on ne fait pas attention. Ses cheveux peuvent s'étendre à des mètres, et elle peut les contrôler même s'ils ne sont pas attachés à sa tête. C'est incroyable, des fois j'ai l'impression qu'elle resplendit quand elle combat.

Je suis forte, et capable. Je suis même une déléguée sur qui on peut compter, qui laisse les autres passer avant elle et qui sait quand il faut agir, comme avec Neito par exemple, guider les autres sur le droit chemin. Les mener vers le haut mais surtout les comprendre et les aider. On m'a toujours appris à laisser les autres passer devant moi et à ne pas être égoïste, à soutenir ceux qui avaient besoin de moi. Et pour ça, je doit être la meilleure.

Être déléguée n'est qu'une prémisse. Je dois viser plus haut et amener tout le monde devant moi pour qu'ils soient encore meilleurs. Je ne suis qu'un soutien, qu'un escalier sur lequel les autres doivent s'appuyer pour monter, et si je dois les accompagner vers une mort prochaine, alors je mourrais pour qu'ils survivent.

C'est assez extrême je trouve aussi, mais c'est l'idée que je vise. Est-ce que je cherche ça moi aussi ? Quelqu'un sur qui je doit m'appuyer pour progresser ? Non, je ne pense pas. Je cherche juste quelqu'un sur qui m'accrocher et m'épauler. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne moi. Elle est une amie importante, pas quelqu'un que je souhaite voir me seconder. Je veux juste la voir s'épanouir.

Haha, je pense encore trop. Maintenant je la vois comme moi. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec ma tête? Je pense vraiment trop à elle. Beaucoup trop pour son propre bien. Pourtant je veux continuer de penser à elle, et je veux qu'elle fasse plus attention à moi.

Je suis vraiment une enfant. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je veux. Elle ne doit pas vraiment avoir ce genre de problèmes. Je suis contente pour elle, à vrai dire. Vraiment.

Je veux être un peu plus avec elle je pense ?

Je dois aller faire mes devoirs.

—

Itsuka Kendo rangea son journal intime et fit ses devoirs. Sûrement pour penser à autre chose qu'à cette fille, son « amie » comme elle le prétendait si bien.

Un poids semblait s'être envolé de la jeune étudiante, mais un autre semblait s'être installé dans son cœur.

Un poids doux et amer comme le chocolat et le café.

Itsuka Kendo semblait ne vouloir qu'une amitié envers Ibara Shiozaki, mais les sentiments, ne le sait-on pas déjà, n'écoutent jamais la raison, ni même leur porteur.

* * *

Voici la fin mes chers lectrices et lecteurs.

J'espère que cela vous a plut, et que je ne me suis pas trop emportée avec Itsuka ahah.

Je souhaite remercier (ou encore mais c'est toujours important) Serenade bleue pour avoir commenté et suivi cette suite et tout celles et ceux qui auront lu cette page. Merci d'être venu !

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne soirée ou journée, et vous souhaites à la prochaine.


	5. Un Amour Planifié

Heey, saluuut !

Ca fait un bail non ? Oui ? Ah… J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre. Si ? Désolée…

Ca a été très long, mais maintenant ça va mieux. Voici le chapitre MAIS ! Avant tout je me dois de faire quelques petits trucs comme :

Merci à Serenade bleue et à Saiken-San pour leur commentaire, merci beaucouuup.

Je remercie également tous ceux qui suivent cette série, et qu'elle vous plait.

Ceci est un OS sur Yui Kodai et Reiko Yanagi, des personnages qui ne sont pas mis en avant, mais qui sont très adorables. Elles sont dans la classe 1-B, mais il n'y a pas masse d'informations, que ce soit dans l'anime (que je n'ai pas regardé), dans le manga, ou dans les scans. Oh, il y a un léger spoil, mais c'est treeees vague.

Sur ce bon chapitre !

(bien évidemment je continue de parler à la fin du chapitre)

* * *

Journal,

Il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui soit également une journée banale. Aucun avancement dans une quelconque relation n'a été observé. Je suis un peu contrariée par rapport à ça. J'ai tenté quelques approches mais aucune n'a fonctionné. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes allés à l'école ensemble, nous avons rencontré quelques filles de notre classe, dont deux qui ont fait la discussion, en grande partie. Je suis allée à côté de Reiko ce midi et nous n'avons pas parlé. En même temps je n'en ai pas l'habitude.

Mes plans ne fonctionnent pas. La partie amicale a été atteinte, mais pas plus. C'est plus compliqué que prévu, mais je ne vais pas me laisser abattre. Et dire que je ne savais pas que sa simplicité serait aussi compliqué à attraper. Et ma Je ne fais que réfléchir sans cesse, même lorsque mes amis ne sont pas en danger.

Cette fois ci, mon plan consistait à faire un rapprochement par le biais d'une sortie, avec Itsuka et Kinoko, on avait prévue de faire du shopping et ensuite de manger une pâtisserie. J'avais prévue de lui montrer des vêtements qui lui iraient, de la connaître un peu plus et de lui offrir le gâteau qu'elle aurait envie de prendre. Et après j'aurais eu le droit de venir chez elle, de rencontrer ses parents après la seconde visite, ensuite de prendre des vacances avec elle seulement, ensuite je lui aurais dévoilé mes sentiments et nous nous serions embrassées...

Mais non ! Dans ma stratégie, j'avais aussi pris en compte les réactions d'Itsuka et Kinoko, mais il semblerait que je me sois trompée. Puisque je n'ai pas totalement pris en compte le fait que je ne pouvais rien refuser à Itsuka, et que malgré tout Kinoko était très mignonne dans ses tenues à froufrou au style lolita, ou encore Reiko qui essaye des tenues qui lui vont bien, et qui épousaient très bien ses formes, qui la mettait en valeur

Et je me suis donc laisser emporter par cette atmosphère pour en oublier les stratégies fondées, j'avais dû reporter ma tristesse silence sur mon taiyaki à la pâte d'haricot rouge. Itsuka parlait Kinoko et Reiko, pendant que je les regardais. Lorsque j'ai quelque chose sur ma joue, j'ai tourné la tête pour voir Reiko m'essuyer la joue, elle m'avait dit sur le coup que j'en avais mis de côté et m'a fait un sourire. Je peux t'assurer que j'ai mis toutes mes forces et ma concentration pour éviter de rougir et de devenir aussi rouge que les crabes au marché.

C'était un coup bas ! Ça s'est bien passé après. Nous sommes rentrées chez nous, et on a parlé par messages. Mais non ! J'étais censée mener la danse, mais indirectement elle a changé la course. Ma stratégie s'est retrouvée complètement inutile à la fin. Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit se retrouver totalement dépourvue dès qu'elle fait un mouvement imprévu. Je suis obligée de modifier mes plans.

Je me rappelle encore de ce jour où nous étions devenues amies. C'était lorsque les journalistes étaient rentrés en force, nous croyons à une attaque des vilains. Tout le monde paniquait et se bousculait. J'avais été une des victimes des bousculades, j'essayais de me relever, lorsqu'une personne aux cheveux argentés me tendit une main pâle, mes yeux rencontra l'oeil bleu cerné qui me fixait. J'attrapa sa main délicate, avec un simple merci, et nous avons continué notre chemin, tout en aidant les autres sur notre chemin.

Ce n'est pas à ce moment là que j'ai décidé qu'elle serait ma partenaire à vie. Ni même d'en consacrer des cahiers entiers. Non, c'est quand j'ai appris à la connaître un peu plus. Nous n'avions pas besoin de mots la plupart du temps, on traînait à la bibliothèque à étudier, étions ensemble pendant le sport avec les autres amies que nous nous étions fait, mais je préférais rester avec Reiko. J'aimais sa façon d'être, j'aime sa façon d'être, j'aime l'allure qu'elle a lorsqu'elle se bat, j'aime son sourire si rare, et sa gentillesse si discrète.

Je me demande quand j'ai bien pu le réaliser ce précieux moment,est-ce au moment, où je me suis montrée plus ou moins jalouse, sans le montrer, envers Kinoko qui ne cessait de la complimenter sur sa façon d'écrire, ou encore lorsque Tsuyu de la classe 1-A lui avait dit qu'elle se ressemblait dans la gestuelle. Je sais que c'est une réaction enfantine...

Ou au moment où je me suis rendue compte que je ne pensais qu'à elle. Je m'étais dit pourquoi elle ? Devrais-je éprouver des sentiments pour elle ? Et enfin, Me les rendra t elle ? C'est idiot de penser négativement, parce que c'est le seul moyen pour que ça ne marche pas. Alors je ne fais que penser à ces moments futurs où nous nous tiendrons la main, nous nous entrelaçons… Pour faire en sorte que que cela se réalise.

J'ai un peu honte de le dire, mais oui, j'ai peur de sa réponse au moment où je lui dirais. Oui, encore faut-il que je le fasse. Mais… Je veux y croire. Croire qu'un "notre" pourrait exister. Et dire que je ne faisais que déclarer comment la journée s'était passé, voilà comment ça se termine.

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que demain sera plus convaincant.

Yui Kodai ferma son journal sur les résultats stratégiques journaliers accompagnés des pensées de l'auteur, et alla le ranger dans une armoire hautement gardé par un cadenas à chiffre. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa chaise qu'elle rangea correctement, puis se jeta tête première dans son lit.

Elle serra son oreiller contre elle. Rare était les moments où elle s'accordait à être "hors" de son rôle. Qu'elle décide d'être juste une jeune fille.

Yui se sentait froide et invincible, mais lorsqu'elle était avec Reiko, elle se sentait… Compléte. Et humaine. Elle ressentait des choses qu'avant elle ne voyait que sur les autres. Elle se sentait heureuse.

Yui Kodai est éperdument amoureuse de Reiko Yanagi.

* * *

Et voilà oui, cet OS est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous a plut.

Maintenant continuons notre discussion.

Je remercie encore une fois Serenade bleue et Saiken-chan pour leur commentaire.

J'espère que cet OS est mieux que l'ancien, en ce qui concerne de la description des sentiments. Je n'hésiterais pas à le changer s'il y a encore des choses flous.

En fait j'aime ces deux personnes, je trouve qu'il y a matière… il y a quelque chose à exploiter. Je pense que je ferais quelque chose pour ces deux pitchounes.

Ah je sais que j'ai dit que je mettrais un Yaoi, mais en fait je vais laisser Yuri. Je ferais un Yaoi un autre jour.

J'espère que cet OS vous a plu. Vous pouvez laisser un commentaire s'il vous plaît, ou non, pourquoi, ou non, si vous aimez les patates, ou non.

Sur ce bonne soiréee ou bonne journée à vous~ Bisous

(et bon courage pour la rentrée ou pour les vacances)


End file.
